Reverse Warriors Life 2
by Pouncey157
Summary: Finally, a sequel! Follow Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw through their drama filled lives, as they struggle through school, relationships, and living with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw again. *More info inside!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hiiiiiiiiii :) THE WAIT IS OVER! I've been rid of my writer's block (for now) which was the main reason of the huge delay between the first one and this one. You might have seen a few uploads of a second one but I wasn't content with those. This one will be staying up! First off, you don't have to read the first Reverse Warriors Life to understand this, but you might be a little lost if you didn't, but that's okay. Feel free to ask questions!

**This story will be updated on the 1st and 4th Fridays of every month after this chapter!**

For those of you that didn't read the 1st RWL, Featherkit and Bumblekit are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits that they had together. They wont have very major parts in this story, (most likely) and even though they are actually just about a year old in the cat's world, they are about an age equal of 5 in human terms. Ages are kinda strange in this story, for example, they are aged like humans (Squirrelflight is like 34, Lionpaw is 13) but kits get their smarts and stuff fast like in the books. A kit of 5 months in the book is already walking and playing and stuff, etc. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors series or the names of characters in this story. All rights belong to Erin Hunter.**  
**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Lionpaw lifted the heavy box from the back of his father's pick-up truck, afraid he was going to drop it.

"Ahhh! I can't-" He broke off as the box slipped from his grasp, the sickening sound of glass breaking making him cringe.

"Lionpaw!" The enraged voice of his mother yowled from inside the large 2 story house, the doors and windows all open. "Sorry!" He apologized, quickly going back to the truck to try a smaller box, taking it into the house.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad," Hollypaw whined as she came out the house, Brambleclaw getting out his other car. "Is there anybody around here?!"

Lionpaw and has family had moved nearly out of town. They now lived in a large house near the lake, and Brambleclaw had bought a few acres of the woods around it. From what Lionpaw had seen so far, the house was very nice. They were each getting their own bedrooms (with the exception of Bumblekit and Featherkit) plus there was an attic, cellar, and a few other rooms. Plus there were two glass sliding doors in the kitchen that opened to the deck on the back of the house, which was just a few feet from the lake...Lionpaw's favorite part. Hollypaw on the other hand despised this new house and everything around it. She wanted to live in the city, with easy access to the mall and "civilization" as she put it. But their parents...or guardians, had decided that after all the drama, they needed some time away. School was gonna start in a month, and this time they'd be on their own for the near mile walk to school, the buses not coming this far out.

"Nope." Brambleclaw replied casually, dragging a duffle back of the van, mostly containing the outdoor items. "That's why we're here."

"Well I hate it." Hollypaw pouted, leaning against the railing of the wooden porch, a warm late-summer breeze blowing her fur. She looked over at Jaypaw who was several feet away, lounging in the grass, nose deep into a book, occasionally pushing up his thick glasses.

"What do you think of it anyway?" She asked him. "Jaypaw!" She yelled when he didn't answer. He jumped, looking up, frowning in annoyance.

"What?!"

"What do you think of this new place?" Hollypaw asked again, practically hissing as she said 'place'. Her brother shrugged. "It's grassy and there's no one around, I love it." The blue-gray tom got up and headed around the house. Lionpaw emerged from the doorway and onto the porch, calling to Brambleclaw.

"Anything else need to be taken inside?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Nope, the movers will be coming with the furniture soon. Until then, let's just go inside." Hollypaw and Lionpaw nodded, going inside.

* * *

"Alright, will everyone sit down!" Squirrelflight was near yowling as the Conner kits piled into the dark blue 8 seater van . It was the time of year that the ginger she-cat dreaded, back to school shopping.

"C'mon guys don't upset it." Hollypaw joked at her mother as she sat into the passenger seat. Everyone in the family knew Squirrelflight hated having to fight in the ridiculous crowds at the Walmart. They always had to wait until about 2 days before school started to go shopping, since that's when the stuff went on sale...and usually everyone else had the same idea. But with 5 kits, since Featherkit and Bumblekit were starting Kindergarten, it would be worse and she knew it.

"Yeah, remember last year when she almost got into a slappy fight with another mom over a pack of pencils?" Lionpaw laughed, causing Featherkit and Bumblekit to giggle in their seats behind him.

"For the last time, she had it coming!" Squirrelflight hissed, buckling her seat belt. "Everyone ready?" As soon as she got nods and choruses of "yeah", she pulled out the driveway and headed towards town.

-  
"Oh no." Squirrelflight meowed as she pulled into Walmart parking lot. "This place is packed!" She groaned, struggling to find a parking space. She finally managed to find one, and locked all the doors before anyone could hurry out.

"Everybody listen," She mewed, turning in her seat to face them all. "This is gonna be a long and miserable trip, and with 5 of you, some of you are gonna have to be responsible for yourselves. So, here." She zipped open her purse and handed the 8th grade supplies list to Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw.

Lionpaw crumpled the list and stuck it into his pocket. "What about them?" He pointed over his shoulder at his younger siblings.

"Hey!" Bumblekit crossed his arms and pulled a grumpy face. "We can take care of ourselves, we're big kids!" Featherkit nodded and bounced up and down in agreement. "Yeah!"

Squirrelflight, who was in no mood for their mischief, just rolled her eyes. "No way. Lionpaw, you take Bumblekit and help with him." she took out the Kindergarten supply lists and handed one to Lionpaw and then one to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw and Jaypaw, you take Featherkit. Lionpaw and Jaypaw, you both need to get one of those hand baskets when we go in, and just put your stuff in that. Meet me up front in 20 minutes, and then we will go shopping for the clothes." Everyone nodded and hopped out the car as Squirrelflight unlocked the doors. They made their ways inside and seprated into their designated ways.

"Okay Bumblekit, stay close to me." Lionpaw directed, leading the way towards the back of the store where the school supplies was always kept.

"I'm not dumb, you know. I could do this on my own." The young tom meowed as he plodded along behind Lionpaw, his small Converse shoes tapping the floor loudly as he practically stomped.

The leading tom sighed. "I couldn't care less if you did, but_ I_ would be the one in trouble."

A mischievous grin spread on Bumblekit's face. "Even a better reason!" He giggled menacingly and took off down an aisle to the right, running as fast as his legs could go. With an angry growl, Lionpaw slammed down the shopping basket and took off after his little brother.

"You know better than this!" He yowled, not caring about the stares he was getting from the fellow shoppers. "You're gonna be in so much trouble!" Lionpaw could see the backside of Bumblekit as he turned the corner of an aisle and down another. He was still running along fine, but Lionpaw was panting hard, stopping and putting his hands on his knees as he almost wheezed.

"I'm sorry!"

Lionpaw snapped up as he heard the familliar voice of Bumblekit squeak. He quickly rounded into the aisle to see his most hated enemy, Breezepaw, who had the much smaller kit hanging off the top shelf.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put him down!" Lionpaw hissed.

Breezepaw snarled back just as venomously. "The little brat ran into me!"

Lionpaw dared to go closer to the tom who he knew had no problem with laying him out right here in the Walmart. But he decided he was gonna show Breezepaw he wasn't taking anything from him this year...plus poor Bumblekit was hanging from a shelf by the back of his T-shirt..._but he kinda deserves it_. Lionpaw thought.

"Pick on someone your own size. Way to go, you can take down a five year old!" Lionpaw laughed in a sarcastic tone, causing Breezepaw to narrow his eyes and hiss. The dark tom looked like he was about to punch Lionpaw, when a cheerful voice calling his name from the next aisle stopped him.

"Watch your back when school starts." The tom hissed, taking Bumblekit down from the hook.

"Let's go. And next time, don't be running off." Lionpaw said sternly and lead the way back to his shopping basket as the kit, who was thoroughly scared, nodded. 

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this was an okay start! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing this chapter literally since the first review like two weeks ago... I was gonna try to put it up earlier and have another for last Friday, and one for this one because I didn't wanna disappoint you guys but it just didn't work out. I'm really sorry; I just have very little time or inspiration to be on. But thank you for all the feedback and support, and I swear I'm gonna be writing as soon as this one is published so I can avoid getting behind again.**

(By the way, ya'll have any idea how hard it is to try to make up 3 different school schedules so that they're different but all have some classes together, because it's hell...so sorry if these don't stay consistent sometimes! :) )

**But, I've decided to change one thing: In the first story, the middle school was grades 7th-12th, and in this one the middle school is grades 6th to 9th.**

Edit: I have no idea why, but Fanfiction takes out the teacher's name a lot once I publish it. So if it says lie ' took the paper' and there's not a name in front of it that is most likely why

* * *

Lionpaw clicked off his loud alarm, sitting up in bed and stretching. He had to get up at 6:30 am now, if he had any chance of making it to school in time. The sun shone brightly through his dark blue plaid curtains that matched his duvet and pillows. He squinted at the bright light as he hurriedly put on an outfit of shorts and a T-shirt from the bottom of his closet, along with his shoes and snatched his backpack, and ran down the stairs. The loud clamor of the kitchen reached his ears before he even got to the bottom of the stairwell, Brambleclaw casually reading the newspaper as Featherkit squealed and burst into tears after Bumblekit had slung syrup at her. Jaypaw as sitting in the living room, still in pajamas, watching the news.

"Why are you in here?" Lionpaw asked, sitting down his backback on the couch.

Jaypaw snorted. "It's a madhouse in there!" Lionpaw decided to go see for himself as he entered the kitchen. Jaypaw as right...it was an utter mess, dishes everywhere and food decorating the floor. Hollypaw was giving it to Bumblekit, who had evidently slung syrup at her as well, considering the fist sized glob on the chest of her purple blouse.

"That's it Bumblekit!" Squirrelflight yelled and slammed down the spatula she was using to scrape eggs from a pan and grabbed Bumblekit under the armpits. The young tom kicked and yowled.

"Hey, put me down, what did I do!?"

Squirrelflight sat him in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. "You sit here until you're ready to sit at the table like the big boy you are!" She turned around with a sigh. "Featherkit, Hollypaw, go change clothes." The two girls raced upstairs, grumbling the whole way about boys.

"Can-" Lionpaw's voice was cut off by Squirrelflight's yowl bellowing throughout the house.

"Everyone better be ready to go in 15 minutes!"

Jaypaw put his cereal bowl on the kitchen table and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

"Lionpaw, is that shirt even clean?" Squirrelflight sighed, looking at the dingy gray shirt the golden tom had on.

He rolled his eyes. "It's brand new, it's a style." He grabbed a piece of bacon off the wrecked table.

"Can I go now mommy?" Bumblekit squeaked, his adorable expression winning over Squirrelflight.

"Yes, go get your bookbag." He casually stood up, then grabbed the container of syrup off the table and ran out the room, prepared to squirt it at whoever he saw first.

"Aren't you gonna help?!" Squirrelflight nearly wailed at Brambleclaw, who finally set down the newspaper- right into a puddle of orange juice. "Gotta go, hun, sorry!" He quickly pecked her on the cheek and almost ran out the door. She just sighed and yelled again, which caused Lionpaw to throw his bacon in surprise.

"Everyone down here_ now_!"

Lionpaw joined his siblings in the living room on the couch. Squirrelflight came in to 'inspect'. Bumblekit sat on the arm of the couch, swinging his leg innocently. His mother snatched the backpack that was by his leg from the floor and opened it to find the bottle of syrup, just as she had suspected. The young tom pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hollypaw, stand up for a moment." The she-cat stood up, already looking nervous. leaving Jaypaw and Lionpaw to wonder what was up. Squirrelflight zipped down the jacket she was wearing, then raised her eyebrows in confirmation as she saw what the oldest child was wearing- a long sleeved crop top.

"You ruined everything!" The she-cat hissed, covering herself with the jacket and running upstairs to change.

"Alright, that covers everything. Lionpaw, change your shirt. It looks dirty."

"What?" He asked in dismay. "It's brand new! I told you that."

"It. Looks. Dirty." Squirrelflight drew out each word as Lionpaw rolled his eyes and went upstairs to change.

* * *

Once everyone had changed their clothes, they were practically running late.

"Alright, everyone have a good day." Squirrelflight mewed. "I'll see you at 11:30, if I can make it out of the Preschool." Everyone nodded, and hurried outside before she could say anything else, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Bumblekit, Featherkit, over here, I want to talk to you." The two youngest groaned and went over to their mother. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw snatched their bikes out the garage and began peddling down the road.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Hollypaw asked.

"Too long." Lionpaw replied.

"I think it's so unfair!" Jaypaw hissed. "Why can't Squirrelflight just get a later shift and drive us?"

the siblings agreed, panting as they hurried to Lakeshore Middle School. It may have been morning, but the summer heat was already harsh.

Jaypaw couldn't stop smiling; Squirrelflight had decided to let him go to public school with his siblings this year. It certainly wasn't easy, it took the persuasion of his siblings, Brambleclaw, and even Leafpool.

"Speaking of weird things, Hollypaw, what was with your shirt?" Lionpaw blurted out with a smirk. His sister felt her face heat up as she angrily retorted.

"I'm not a baby anymore, okay?! I wanna start looking more mature."

Jaypaw and Lionpaw laughed. "For who?" Jaypaw questioned.

"Shut up, nosy." She growled, and peddled her bike harder to get away from the questioning toms.

Several minutes later as they finally approached the school, they all three halted for a minute on the hill that led down to the parking lot, looking at the possibly hundreds of students on the school grounds; talking in groups, playing sports, the new kids scrambling around nervously.

"Whoa," Lionpaw breathed, for some reason not remembering so many students.

"Don't look so nervous, _we're_ the big kids this year." Hollypaw smirked proudly, hands on her hips.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hollypaw, there's also 9th graders, and you know how they are." They all nodded, and then rode down the hill to the bike rack, securely locking their bikes into the metal rings.

"Hey!" The loud, and rather annoying voice of Cinderpaw loudly yelled over to Hollypaw as she ran over. Lionpaw rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the two, checking the time on his phone. They had made good time, 15 minutes early. Plenty of time to put all his supplies into his locker. He proudly walked throughout the halls as he got to his locker. He took out the small and crumpled piece of paper with his combination written on it from his shorts pocket and tried to turn the lock. 42...3...

"OW!" Something large hit him in the back of the head and he jumped in surprise and whipped around. Breezepaw, Darkpaw, and Heatherpaw stood there snickering, Breezepaw spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Leave me alone you jerk." Lionpaw growled, smacking the ball away from him with his fist. The ball bounced off a wall with force and came back to hit Breezepaw in the side and roll down the hall. Heatherpaw went after it as Breezepaw snatched Lionpaw by the shirt collar and pushed him against a locker.

"Listen, punk." He snarled. "You may have embarrassed and beat me a few times last year but that isn't happening again this year. You _and_ your siblings better watch out...I hear Blindy is in school again." Breezepaw referred to Jaypaw and smirked as Lionpaw bared his teeth.

"Leave me and my siblings alone!"

"Make me!" Breezepaw raised his voice and flipped Lionpaw around, shoving him. Lionpaw stumbled backwards and crashed onto the floor, rage filling his eyes as the cats in the hall laughed loudly. He stood up, slung off his backpack, (which was open and sent his supplies flying everywhere) and went up to Breezepaw with his fist held back.

"We're gonna finish this now!" Lionpaw was prepared to hit the black tom, who's eyes were wide in surprise. Lionpaw had never got into a physical fight before, but as he remembered all the times Breezepaw had bullied him and his family, he had never wanted to get revenge more.

"Lionpaw!" The shocked voice of Hollypaw stopped him. Breezepaw took the chance while the golden tom was distracted and slipped away, laughing, as Darkpaw and Heatherpaw followed.

"He got away!" Lionpaw said angrily, snatching his backpack off the floor and stuffing the supplies back in. Hollypaw helped pick up the papers, still in shock. After Lionpaw got his locker open and began putting things in, he finally began to explain.

"He's been nagging me since when we went school shopping, okay? I don't want another year of crap from him."

Hollypaw nodded sheepishly. "I understand but...you've never tried to hit anyone before."

He shrugged. "Different times call for different measures," He closed his locker and grabbed the materials for his first class. "Can you just drop this, and _don't_ tell Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw."

Hollypaw nodded and changed the subject, leaning up against the lockers with her binder, trapper keeper, and three books; over doing it as usual. "What's your schedule?"

Lionpaw took the schedule out from his pocket. "Science, English, Math, lunch, P.E, recreation, history."

Hollypaw recited her own without the paper. "Math, English, History, then it's the same as yours. What rec do you have?" Her brother inwardly groaned at the fact that most of his classes were with his sister. He began to take out his schedule again, as the familliar figure of Jaypaw caught his eye.

"Jaypaw!" He called, the young tom looking relieved to see people he recognized.

"We were just discussing our schedules," Hollypaw said as he approached, trying to sound sophisticated. "What's yours?"

Jaypaw took out the schedule, pushing his glasses up. ""Math, history, English, lunch, rec, p.e history."

Hollypaw gasped and clapped her hands together with the most ridiculous excitement Lionpaw had ever seen. "We all have so many classes together!" Lionpaw rolled his eyes; they lived together, didn't they see enough of each other already?

"What's your rec's? Mine is art." she purred.

Lionpaw once again looked at his schedule. "Mine is Outdoors." That lightened his mood a little. Outdoors was a class for only the 8th grade students, and it involved many trips that cats talked about for ages.

"Home ec." Jaypaw frowned slightly, that not being his favorite.

"Lionpaw, you-" Hollypaw cut off as the bell rang, all going their seprate ways. Lionpaw approached the Science classroom and took a seat at the front. He was one of the first ones there, besides a couple she-cats who were together in the back. He took in the classroom around him; a large counter to the left with various science supplies, and a big counter with a sink in front of the blackboard a few tail lengths from his desk. After around 5 minutes the rest of the cats came flooding in, along with the teacher.

"Pardon my lateness, first day, you know how it is." The she-cat muttered quickly, scribbling her name across the board. "My name is Mrs. Robinwing, and I will be your science teacher this year. We will do many experiments in this class, and hopefully learn alot. Now, let's take role and then we'll go over the rules."

"Rosepaw?"

"Here!" The she-cat mewed cheerily with a paw in the air.

"Cloudpaw?"

"Here!"

"Mosspaw?" She went through the rest, humming as she got to the last.

"Alright, only one missing. Anyway, let's begin the rules. If you are late three times to class you will have detention. After that detention it will be a detention after each time you are late. It well be reset every quarter." As she droned on about the rules everyone already knew about, Lionpaw scribbled into his notebook. Suddenly, the door opened slowly, and entered a white-ish blue tom who sheepishly looked at the ground as he came inside.

"Sorry I'm late," he mewed, standing by the door, not sure what to do.

Mrs. Robinwing turned around. "That's quite alright for a new student on the first day. Take a seat right beside..." She pointed to Lionpaw, who recited his name.

"My name is Icepaw." He mewed as he took a seat.

"I'm going to pass you all this paper, do not look at it until I say to. This will test your knowledge for science." The teacher passed around the papers and watched as they worked.

'What in the world..." Lionpaw cluelessly looked at the questions.

**"Approximately how big is an atom?" **The first one read, Lionpaw circling C: As big as your fist. As he approached the third question, Icepaw got up to hand in his paper.

The teacher sniffed as the paper was handed to her. "Be sure not to hurry through..." Her voice faded as she checked over the sheet. "Icepaw, well done. I've never had a student finish so quickly...and get them all right." The students in the class scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"What?!" A girl from the back nearly screeched, wanting to get every question but not knowing them. Lionpaw went back to his paper, unsurely going through a few more until the door once again opened.

" Mr. Breezepaw, I think that's a record for being late."

Lionpaw looked up in horror as the bulky black tom entered.

"I got hung up doing something." He snickered, noisily slouching into a seat behind Lionpaw in the row to the left.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, Breezepaw's gonna be a nuisance. I'm sooo sorry that this took so long, but I'm writing Chapter 3 right now. I'll probably finish it tonight, but I don't know if I'll upload it or save it for next week. :) Depends on what you guys think, tell me in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are still with me! I know the gap between chapters 1 and 2 was kinda big, but it's gonna be a lot more regular from now on, even if it's just a short chapter. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lionpaw whipped around and growled at Breezepaw.

"Lionpaw, get back to your own paper." The teacher sternly mewed, looking at the papers already handed in. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes as Breezepaw smirked. He turned back around, impatiently tapping his mechanical pencil against the desk.

"Dude, that's like, annoying." Berrypaw, who was behind him mewed.

Breezepaw snickered. "Lionpaw is always annoying."

"No he isn't!" Mosspaw piped up defensively.

"Yeah, I'm not." Lionpaw growled.

A loud sound echoed through the classroom as slapped a ruler against the counter quite hard. "Will everyone get back to their paper? No talking. Or I'll be making some calls to the principal, first day or not!"

* * *

After Science, English, and Math, which were all about classroom rules and reviews, Lionpaw headed to homeroom for his last class of the short day. sat at his desk, silently watching the students enter with narrowed eyes. Once all the desks were filled- Lionpaw relieved there was no Breezepaw- the teacher stood up and went to the front of the class.

"I am Mr. Reedfur. In this class, it is not fun time. Now, much like last year, it is time for the assembly. Everyone stand up, and get into a single file line by the door."

Once the class was in a perfectly straight and silent line, Mr. Reedfur led them to the gym. It was already mostly full, the other grades already there. Firestar, Graystripe, and the clubrepresentatives were on the stage across the large gym. Lionpaw sat down with his class awkwardly, in between a kid picking his nose and a girl on her phone under her jacket. A few rows down in front of him he spotted Hollypaw, chatting excitedly with some other preppy students.

"Excuse me, attention everyone," Firestar said into the microphone, causing most kids to quiet down. "Welcome back to school, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer, and I hope we all have a great school year." Lionpaw rolled his eyes. It was so fake to him.

"As most of you probably know, this school has many opportunities, activities, and clubs to offer. 8th and 9th grade especially have exciting choices, which your teachers will pass out to you once you get back to your classrooms. As for the 6th and 7th graders, you too have exciting choices, which will be passed to you now. New students, don't forget about the meeting tonight, which you and your parents are welcome to come to. 7th, 8th, and 9th graders may now be dismissed."

"That was stupid," One girl in front of Lionpaw meowed as they were walking back to class.

"Sunpaw, that's a warning. Don't be rude."

Lionpaw couldn't believe it. Mr. Reedfur was crazy.

As they got back to the classroom, the teacher sat on his desk at the side of the room.

"Go get your backpacks and then come back here and we'll talk about the activities,"

Lionpaw groaned as he got up, just wanting this day to be over.

"Mr. Conner, do you have a problem?" The teacher's piercing gaze bore into Lionpaw as he addressed him by his surname. Anger boiled in the young tom as he grit his teeth and shook his head.

"When asked a question in this class, you answer with your voice." Mr. Reedfur's voice grew more authoritative.

"No." Lionpaw mewed softly, walking towards the door.

"When asked a question in this class, you answer with a loud and clear voice, looking at the teacher. And don't walk away-"

Lionpaw interrupted and looked up with anger gleaming in his eyes. "I SAID NO!" He yowled, causing the students walking out behind him to stop and gasp in shock.

"I see we're gonna have a problem, aren't we?" narrowed his eyes and jerked his head upwards. "Go get your bag."

Lionpaw walked out the classroom, embrassment and shame causing him to look at the floor. This was crazy of him, especially on the first day.

Toadpaw, Lionpaw's friend and classmate approached with a shocked expression. "Dude! Are you crazy?"

The other student shook his head as he got to his locker with a sigh. "Everyone's just pushing me. Why do teachers have to be such jerks?" He did the combination on his locker, pulled out his gray plaid book bag and slung it over his shoulders. Toadpaw didn't say anything else and awkwardly walked away to his own locker.

Once everyone was back in class, grabbed a stack of papers off his desk. "First, here is the list of 8th grade activities and clubs. Can I have a volunteer to pass them out?" Before he was even done talking, Mosspaw's hand had shot up into the air. He called on her and she made her way around. Lionpaw raised an eyebrow as he saw the long list.

_**Sports  
**_Baseball  
Soccer  
Basketball  
Football  
Golf club  
Volleyball

_**Music  
**_Band  
Choir

_**Clubs**_  
Chess  
Tech  
Home ec  
Art  
Shop

_Basketball! _Lionpaw thought with excitement. He may not have made the team last year, but he had to this year. The teacher passed around a few more papers, permission slips for certain 8th grade things, etc. The bell rang and the class stood up.

"Lionpaw, come here please."

Lionpaw nervously walked over to the teacher's desk.

"I've got word from your other teachers of today that you haven't exactly been a good student. And we know about that little scuffle between you and Breezepaw in the hall earlier. This year isn't gonna be good for you if you don't clean up your act. you need to take this paper home and have your parents sign it."

He took the paper which read in big, black letters at the top: **NOTICE FOR DISRESPECTFUL AND RUTHLESS BEHAVIOR "Your child has been showing bad behavior at school, such as violence and rude behavior. We ask you to sign this paper so that we know you are aware that there is a problem and you and your child will talk about it. This note must be signed at returned by Wednesday, August 25th. Thank you for your time and consideration." **Lionpaw didn't know what to say as he was dismissed, just staring at the note in shock as he walked down the hall. 

* * *

**A/N: Heh. So it's a lot stricter, eh? I know the first chapter says this will be updated every 1st and 4th Friday, but most likely it'll just be updated randomly, and I'll try to do it atleast once per week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys, it keeps me writing c: **

**Also, my inspirational songs to write chapters are Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup and In Too Deep by Sum 41. I think they really fit, even though they're just in 8th grade, so feel free to check those out while reading :) But if you're like really young, Teenagers and I think the second song have cuss words in it. So if you aren't supposed to hear those, don't blame me.. (I don't know how young my readers are)**

Also yes, My story In Too Deep was inspired by the song lol

* * *

Lionpaw didn't know what to say, shame forming a lump in his throat. He had always been a pretty decent student. And now, on the first day, he was getting this? He just took the note in his hands as the teacher dismissed him, walking down the hall and staring at it, all the way until he exited the doors and saw Jaypaw and Hollypaw waiting by the bike rack.

"What's wrong?" Hollypaw asked as he approached, already able to tell something was wrong by his facial expression.

"Look." He handed over the note, his siblings reading it as he unlocked his bike.

Hollypaw gasped. "Lionpaw! On the first day?! Mom is gonna kill you, what where you thinking?! What did you do?! Why-" Lionpaw snatched the note back to shut her up, Jaypaw just watching in silent surprise.

"Hollypaw, I can't tell her. She would never let me tryout for the basketball team. And is she coming to pick us up or not?"

Hollypaw shrugged and took out her phone to text her mother and find out. Jaypaw spoke up. "Uhm, I believe you have to tell her. It has to be signed and brought back, otherwise they're just gonna call home."

"He's right though, you know how she is about us getting in trouble. Plus, Lionpaw, I'm not sure we'll be able to be in sports anyway. Featherkit has ballet, Bumblekit has soccer, and Jaypaw already has medic club. I don't think they would have time or be able to afford it."

Lionpaw sighed and sat on his bike, rolling back and fourth and waiting for his aunt to text Hollypaw back. The song Mean by Taylor Swift rang out as Hollypaw's phone lit up.

"Yeah, she's on her way. Then we're going out to lunch."

"I can help forge a signature, all we need to do is find something she's already signed and I can do it." Jaypaw offered. "But if either of us get caught we're dead, you know."

Lionpaw nodded, knowing all too well the severity of the situation. "We wont get caught. Just nobody say anything, alright?" They all nodded in agreement as the van pulled into the parking lot and paused, the three putting their bikes in the back compartment space of the vehicle before piling in, Lionpaw quickly crumbling the note and shoving it in his backpack.

"Hello hello, how was school?" Squirrelflight asked cheerily, all three answering that it was fine.

"Look what we did today!" Bumblekit mewed happily in a loud tone, shoving a paper ball, which was covered in glue, into Lionpaw's face. "Uhm...what is that?"

"It's a paper machete Earth!" The youngest tom replied proudly.

"I think you mean mache." Hollypaw laughed.

There was silence for a few moments until Squirrelflight spoke up. "I know you all have a billion papers I'll have to sign, so just wait until after we go to McDonald's and give them to me when we get home."

Hollypaw looked at her pink covered iPhone and smiled as Mean rang out again. "Hey Squirrelflight, could you drop me off at the park instead?"

"You don't want McDonalds?"

"Well, uhm, kinda...but some friends are at the park..."

"We're almost there, you can take your food with you. And who is there? When will you be home?"

Hollypaw sighed. "Cinderpaw and her sisters, Mousepaw, and a few others. And I don't know, sometime."

"Oooh, Mousepaw." Jaypaw mewed in a singsong tone, Hollypaw blushing furiously. "Shut up!" Her siblings giggled, even Bumblekit joining in.

"Hollypaw and Mousepaw sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"ENOUGH!" Hollypaw yelled angrily, hitting him hard in the arm.

"OW!" He yelled back, pinching her.

"Okay, that's enough..STOP IT!" Squirrelflight yelled, everyone settling down. "Hollypaw, be home by 4, I don't want you out all day." Hollypaw rolled her eyes but said nothing else. They went through the drive through, Hollypaw ordering a small cheeseburger with nothing else. She hurriedly ate it as Squirrelflight drove.

"Hollypaw, put your papers in the glovebox. I'm gonna do it when we get home." She mewed as she stopped the van. Hollypaw had managed to eat the burger before they got there, and she hopped out, greeted by Poppypaw on a scooter.

"Hey!" She mewed excitedly as Squirrelflight drove away. "How was your first day? It sucks we only have history together."

Poppypaw nodded. "It was alright. But I heard Lionpaw is in a ton of trouble?!"

Hollypaw mewed as they walked along, "Yeah, he almost clobbered Breezepaw. And yelled at a teacher...and disobeyed rules..." the other she-cat's mouth hung open.

"Whoa, I bet your mom is gonna kill him."

Hollypaw shook her head. "He's hoping she wont find out, Jaypaw's gonna help him forge a signature on the paper. But enough about him, where's Mousepaw?"

Poppypaw giggled and smirked. "He's up there, playing football with Foxpaw." She pointed up the hill, to where the two toms where visible in the grassy field, throwing a football back and forth.

"Hey Hollypaw." The tom casually mewed as the girls approached.

"Hi." She mewed shyly.

"Hey, there's uh, a duck pond over in the woods, wanna see?"

As Hollypaw nodded, Mousepaw tossed the football at Foxpaw, who went to see if Toadpaw wanted to play. The couple set off down the dirt trail into the woods, chatting the whole way.

* * *

Lionpaw raced around the driveway with his basketball, practicing different techniques and tricks, taking shots at the basket, rarely missing.

"Jaypaw, come here. I need to play with another person."

Jaypaw, who was once again sprawled out in the grassy yard reading rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna play. Why didn't you go to the park with Hollypaw? Toadpaw and Foxpaw are your friends. Weren't you invited?"

Lionpaw nodded, bouncing the ball as he talked. "Yeah, I was. But...Oh my God, the note! I forgot about the note!" He yowled, throwing the basketball down. It rolled down the driveway into the street as the golden tom frantically ran inside, spotting Squirrelflight's desk in it's area under the stairs, with Squirrelflight still at it. Oh no...he thought with a groan. He had given her all his papers, including the one he didn't mean to.

"Hey Squirrelflight! Uh, something's wrong with Jaypaw, I think he's sick." He lied, trying to get her away from the desk.

"Huh?" She whipped around with concern.

"He's outside, acting weird."

Squirrelflight dropped the pen she was writing with onto the desk and stood up. "Oh. Jaypaw?!" She headed out the door. Lionpaw took the chance and hurriedly dug through the stacks of papers. He snatched the red paper off the desk and ran up the stairs and into his room, going into his closet and grabbing his lock box that Brambleclaw had given him a few years ago and got it down from the top shelf. It noisily clang on the wooden floor of the closet, Lionpaw getting the key out his nightstand drawer and opening it. Some random things flew out, around 10 dollars in cash and change he had saved, some old Pokemon cards, old coins, etc. He folded up the note and stuffed it inside, quickly re-locking it as he heard Squirrelflight come up the stairs. He kicked it into the closet and shut the door, diving so hard to try to get on his bed and open a magazine before the she-cat came in that he missed and landed on the other side on the floor.

"Lionpaw?" Her voice trailed off as she entered the room to see Lionpaw laying on the floor holding his right elbow, panting. "Do I even wanna know?" She sighed, putting a hand on her head.

Lionpaw tried to think up a quick lie. "Uhm, I thought my ball pump was in here...under my bed. My soccer ball is flat." He quickly put on the most innocent smile he could, which looked very fake, even to Squirrelflight.

"I'm just gonna believe you right now. I've got too much going on." She shrugged and went back downstairs, Lionpaw doing the same, but sneaking around her and running out the back door. He went around front to find an angry Jaypaw sitting on the steps to the porch.

"What did you tell her?!" He hissed. "He was checking my temperature, made me take cough medicine..."

"Sorry. I accidentally gave her the note. She didn't see it yet though."

Jaypaw snorted. "You're such an idiot. Where's it at now?"

"In my lock box." Lionpaw replied, grabbing the basketball out the dirt street.

"I'll forge it later. Leafpool's coming over, I have a medic meeting, Squirrelflight's busy..."

Lionpaw nodded. "I know. It's safe now, let's just forget about it for the moment." He began dribbling the basketball and taking shots again, as Jaypaw went back to reading.

* * *

Mousepaw and Hollypaw were still sat in the woods three hours later, carrying on and laughing. Hollypaw couldn't believe what a funny, smart, and sweet guy he was! They walked along the dirt path back out into the park, Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Foxpaw were walking around the park talking. Hollypaw and Mousepaw jogged to catch up, as Foxpaw mewed.

"I should probably get going. Bye guys!" He took off to where his bike was sloppily tied against a tree.

"I'll have to go soon too," Hollypaw mewed, taking her phone out of her pocket (which, the background was now a picture of her and Mousepaw) and checked the time.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "It's already four thirty, I had to be home at four!" She started running, but Cinderpaw grabbed her arm.

"_Four_? Are you kidding me, what are you, eight?" She scoffed, causing the cats to laugh.

Hollypaw tried to pull her arm away to no avail. "Dude, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, let go."

Cinderpaw sighed. "Hollypaw, come on. Your parents wont let you date, apparently stay out past four...they treat you like a baby, you have to cut the umbilical cord at some point." The she-cat relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go guys!" She began walking quickly, Mousepaw smiling and keeping pace. 

* * *

Squirrelflight paced aimlessly, Brambleclaw who had gotten home from work an hour ago sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Three hours Brambleclaw, three hours. She is _three_ hours late. I've called her, I've had Leafpool drive past the park and check..." The ginger she-cat ran her hands over her head as she stared at the clock on the wall, which now read 7:14 pm.

Brambleclaw looked up with a sigh. "Maybe she was just having fun and lost track of the time. And where are our other kids?"

"Jaypaw's at a medic meeting and Leafpool took Bumblekit, Lionpaw and Featherkit out for ice cream."

Brambleclaw raised an eyebrow. "So..we're-"

Squirrelflight interrupted with an annoyed yell. "Our daughter is missing, how can you even think like that?!"

He sighed. "I know. I just think she lost track of the time."

The stressed cat shook her head. "What's with our kids nowadays, Brambleclaw? Hollypaw tried to get away with wearing a crop top, Now she's ignoring curfew Lionpaw's acting weird, hiding things from me..."

Brambleclaw shrugged. "They're teenagers now, what do you expect?"

"Oh, and did I tell you she has a crush on a boy?!" Squirrelflight whipped around so fast she almost lost her balance, a crazy look in her eyes.

"What's the big deal, I'd be more concerned if she didn't had a crush. Do you know who it is?" Brambleclaw asked casually, not worried at all.

Squirrelflight finally sat down. "When I was taking the kids home today, she asked if she could go to the part. When I asked with who, she told me a group of kids, and the boys were making fun of her when she said Mousepaw's name."

Brambleclaw laughed, which caused his wife a great deal of anger. "Mousepaw? Mousepaw Smith? He's one of the nicest boys out there, he comes from a good family, what's the problem?"

"The problem is she's changing! Don't you see it Brambleclaw, they all are!" Squirrelflight wailed.

"Calm down! She- there she is." He trailed off in a grave tone as Hollypaw finally appeared in the doorway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU _FOUR_ HOLLYPAW _FOUR_, DO WE NEED TO GO OVER TIME?"

Hollypaw sighed and mewed in an annoyed tone, "I lost track of time."

Squirrelflight had anger surging in her eyes. "That is crap! Were you even at the park?"

"Of course I was!" Hollypaw yelled. "Cinderpaw was right, you are just overbearing, over protective, and treat me like a baby! You treat us all like babies because you're scared we're gonna make mistakes like aunt Leafpool and get pregnant at 18!"

Squirrelflight was taken aback, as she finally found the words to say, she yelled, "You are grounded! Go to your room right now!"

"That's right, don't know what to do so send me to my room." Hollypaw mumbled and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door.

Squirrelflight turned around, yelling in anger. "Did you hear that?!"

"Yes, I heard it." Brambleclaw said with a sigh as he answered the ringing phone. "Hello?...oh my God, are they okay?!...alright, we're on our way."

"What happened?" Squirrelflight asked, fear in her tone.

"Leafpool and the kits were in a car accident, they're at the hospital. Go get Hollypaw, let's go."

Squirrelflight gasped. "What?! Are they alright?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't know yet...let's go Hollypaw, Leafpool and-"

Hollypaw, who had come down stairs at all the commotion, nodded. "I know, I heard." She went out the door in front of them, arms crossed. 

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. c; THREE or more reviews before I post another! I really need feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late! This chapter is also dedicated to Icelavad, who's birthday was Friday :)**

**To the reviewer who asked if they were cats or humans, it's like furries. They walk on two legs like humans, do everything humans can do, but they're still in cat form, wear clothes, etc...just no tails.**

* * *

Brambleclaw pulled into the hospital parking lot and the older cats hurried inside, as Hollypaw followed slowly in annoyance, her arms crossed. Brambleclaw reached the first desk, his tone filled with dread.

"Uhm, we're here for a Leafpool, Lionpaw..."

The secretary interrupted. "The Conners? Are you family?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Those are my kits and my sister!"

The she-cat nodded once again, clicking into the computer. "They are in rooms 133 and 135 the second floor. The others are fine."

"I'm gonna kill Leafpool." Squirrelflight snarled, the three piling onto the elevator. The doors opened to the waiting room, Leafpool immediatly running over.

Leafpool's eyes were wide. "Some maniac cut me off! He floored it as we crossed the intersection...the road was out by Hillside, you know the one with the drop off to the left? Well he hit us _hard, _and we went rolling down that hill."

Squirrelflight's eyes softened. "Wow. Is everyone okay?"

"I've just got a few cuts from the window glass breaking; Featherkit, Bumblekit, and Lionpaw are getting checked now but I think it's just minor."

The doctor opened the door to the back. "Family of the Conners?"

Squirrelflight approached. "Are they alright?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor led her towards the room where her 3 kits were. "Bumblekit has a fractured Ulna, but it's not too severe. Just a plaster cast for a few weeks. Featherkit and Lionpaw just have a few cuts and scratches, although Lionpaw has a pretty good bump on the head that you should watch."

She nodded as the door opened; Bumblekit messing around in the cabinets, his forearm covered in a light blue cast. Featherkit sat sniffling in a chair, Lionpaw looking out the window. The doctor and Squirrelflight talked for a few more minutes before they left, being greeted in the waiting room by the adults pacing anxiously and Hollypaw sitting with her arms crossed. Featherkit leaped into Brambleclaw's arms, Squirrelflight explaining the situation. Leafpool gave all the kits (except for Hollypaw, who refused) goodbye hugs as she grabbed her purse and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'll be going now. I'm..um, I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight turned around. "Leafpool, I don't blame any of this on you and neither do the kits. It was a freak accident."

The she-cat nodded. "Thank you." She mewed quietly and took her leave, the others following out and piling into the van.

* * *

"Brambleclaw, we need to talk." Squirrelflight mewed a few hours later as the family prepared for the night. She fluffed the pillow at the head of her bed then crossed the spacious room to shut the door.

"Uh huh." Brambleclaw responded incoherently, paying more attention to the baseball game on TV. Squirrelflight pointedly snatched the remote and turned it off.

He sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

Squirrelflight put the remote in the drawer on her nightstand to be safe and sighed as she wrapped the sleep-in rollers into he hair. "We need to talk about the kids." Brambleclaw threw his head back with an annoyed groan before his wife could even finish.

"What?!" She mewed in a high pitched tone.

Brambleclaw raked his paws down his face. "All we ever talk about is the kids! I'm too busy at work, you're too busy with the kids, the only time we have to talk alone is at night and it's about either of those."

"I know," She responded. "But this is important. I don't wan't them dating. I know Lionpaw has had a crush on Cinderpaw Lawson for years, but she's turning into a bad seed-"

Brambleclaw interrupted as Squirrelflight looked down to hide her annoyance. "For StarClan sake, Squirrelflight. They gotta grow up some time. Lionpaw's a 14 year old boy, of course he's interested in girls."

"No!" Squirrelflight hissed in agitation, whipping her head up so fast the curlers almost flew out. "Jaypaw's 14 too and he couldn't care less about girls."

"Jaypaw's...he's different! He and Lionpaw are completely different. Jaypaw's more about science and medic, and Lionpaw's more about..he's outgoing and into sports. I'm sure one of these days he'll be just as interested in girls as his brother. Just let them go a bit, okay?"

Squirrelflight raised her voice. "No! It's not okay! Hollypaw's breaking curfew, being disrespectful, it's insane! We have too much going on around here with five kids and both of us have jobs and the kids all are in school and activities, we can't lose the grip! As soon as Hollypaw starts thinking she knows how to out smart us, who knows what else she's gonna be doing! And then it's gonna spread to the other kits and we're gonna be running a mad house with two grand children!"

"Would you listen to yourself?" Brambleclaw scoffed in a whisper, his eyes wide in disbelief and shock at his mate's behavior. "Be quiet, they're gonna hear you. Just listen for a minute without interrupting, okay?" Squirrelflight looked like she was about to explode, but took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hollypaw is breaking the rules because she doesn't have enough freedom. I don't agree with her staying out after curfew either, but really, four o'clock? That's-" Squirrelflight finally interrupted and was near yelling.

"Yes, four o'clock! FOUR! Why is that so hard to understand? FOUR O'CLOCK because I didn't want her out all day with a bunch of boys and the Lawson's!"

Brambleclaw just shook his head and sighed and tried to begin talking again, but she continued yelling with anger. 

* * *

Lionpaw sat in bed wearing gray Nike sweat pants and an old T-shirt, his pajamas for the night. His laptop was in front of him as he scrolled down his facebook news feed. He jumped as he heard something softly hit his window, and another one, louder. He pushed the laptop aside and stood up looking out the window. A figure came out of the shadows...

"Cinderpaw?!" He hissed in shock as he opened the second story window of his room, revealing the she-cat standing outside. "It's 9:30, what-"

She giggled shyly and waved, interreupting his annoyed tone."I heard about how you were in trouble and about the note...so I was wondering if you had it forged or...I can help."

Lionpaw gasped as he realized he forgot about the note _again. _He ran across the room and opened his door, hurrying across the hall and opening Jaypaw's door, where the tom was already in bed.

"Jaypaw!" He hissed, literally jumping into the blue tom's bed and bouncing up and down.

He finally woke up, confused. "What..Lionpaw...get off of me, what are you doing?!" He hissed and fell out the bed, Lionpaw turning on the light with wide eyes.

"The note! We have to get the note Jaypaw, or I'm dead!"

Jaypaw snatched his glasses off the shelf and shoved them on. "Oh...yeah, I forgot...I think it's too late dude-"

"Nooo!" Lionpaw groaned. "What do you need?"

Jaypaw sat in the computer chair at his desk and thought. "Something with Squirrelflight's signature that I can scan. And the note."

Lionpaw nodded. "Alright, okay, I can get that...stay here." He ran out the room, and almost reached the bottom of the stair case as Squirrelflight's enraged tone filled the house. He froze in horror, thinking he had been caught. Instead it was followed by Brambleclaw poking his head out the room.

"Uhm...ignore that, kits." He hurried back inside and Lionpaw sighed in relief. He raced to Squirrelflight's desk and searched; finding the water bill and went back up the stairs to his own room. He unlocked the lock box and grabbed the note before going back to Jaypaw's room and shutting the door, panting.

"Alright," Jaypaw mewed as he took the bill and the note. "This isn't that hard. I just have to scan her signature, practice writing it out fluidly a couple times, and then get it on the note."

Lionpaw nodded, waiting by the door. "How do you know all this?"

Jaypaw shrugged as he placed the bill into the printer and turned on the scanner settings. "It's not hard, just fun. I learned it in a book and practiced with things like the president's signature, stuff like that."

"Sometimes you being a major nerd pays off." Lionpaw laughed. Jaypaw printed out a copy of the signature and handed the bill back. "Go put that back, I'm almost done."

Lionpaw took it and headed down the stairs, putting it back where he found it. By the time he had came back, Jaypaw had managed a perfect Squirrelflight signature. He took the note and put it in his backpack on his floor, and climbed into bed, happy that this catastrophe would turn out fine...but just as he was about to fall asleep, his cell phone buzzed.

**Cinderpaw Lawson: **

**I'm not pleased with you. You pretty much slammed a window in my face. And I'll be telling the teachers that you forged it. **

"Oh, no..." he groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of drama huh? :3 I'm sorry this is so late, I've been ridiculsouly busy. 3+ reviews until I'll post another chapter; your reviews keep me writin'. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been trying to write this chapter no and off literally since the last chapter was up on April 16th! AAAAAAAAAAAAH. I just barely have motivation or time to write. :[ I'm considering discontinuing this. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

The next morning, Lionpaw woke up extra early; just past 5. He hoped to get a shower and then hurry off to school early so that he could catch Cinderpaw before she had the chance to tell about his forged note. He sighed as he got out of bed to prepare for the long day, taking shorts, a t-shirt and his usual shoes downstairs and into the bathroom, the house still quiet, with pre-dawn light filtering in through the windows. He turned on the shower and did it as quickly as possible, spiking his hair with gel and leaving the bathroom, already prepared to go. By now the house was at it's usual bustling, Featherkit and Bumblekit wrestle in the living room and the rest of his family in the kitchen. He walked into the noisy room, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Squirrelflight, I'm going to school early."

The entire room froze in silence at Lionpaw's highly suspicious words. "What?" Squirrelflight asked in shock.

"I'm gonna go to school early today, see you later." he responded casually, making his way for the back door in the kitchen.

Squirrelflight put her arm out to stop him, blocking the door.

"Uhm, I don't think so," She said in a high pitched tone, her eyes wide in annoyance. "Why are you going early? Who with?"

"Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw said in an annoyed whine.

"Because Toadpaw and I were gonna go together today." Lionpaw lied casually, glancing back at Hollypaw and Jaypaw, who were wondering what he was up to aswell.

Squirrelflight put her hands on her hips. "No. Sit down and eat breakfast, you're leaving at a normal time."

Lionpaw was filled with anger as his plan to stop Cinderpaw crumbled. "Stop trying to control me! I just wanna go now, please?"

Squirrelflight was prepared to really give it to him, but the glance she received from Brambleclaw forced her to back down. "Fine." She replied, tight lipped, as Lionpaw headed out the door, yanked his bike from the ground, and peddled off quickly.

* * *

As Lionpaw reached the school, there were very few kids there; but he spotted Cinderpaw and her sisters chatting with some girls by the doors and he hurriedly locked his bike and ran over. Could he be too late?

"Cinderpaw!" He panted, slowing to a stop as he neared her. "Did you already tell!?"

She whipped her head towards him, the glare in her eyes daring. "No." She replied simply, arms crossed.

Lionpaw sighed in relief. "Okay, _please_ don't. If my mom finds out about that, there's no way I'll be able to join the basketball team. I'm sorry I slammed the window in your face, but I had forgot about the note last night and I had to get Jaypaw to help me forge it."

Cinderpaw nodded in understanding. "Oh...sorry I said I was gonna tell on you. I know I've been acting crazy, but...it's just because I like you." She shrugged and lifted her backpack off the ground, following her sisters as they headed towards one of the benches to prepare before school started. Lionpaw's mouth hung open for several moments, before he joined in the basketball game that one of the 7th graders had started, and remained there until his siblings got off the bus.

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw called as she and Jaypaw finally arrived. Lionpaw passed the ball to one of the 7th graders and walked over to where they were, a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing you got her to not tell?" Jaypaw assumed.

Lionpaw nodded. "Yeah...turns out Cinderpaw likes me." His sister rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! That's all I hear about from all three of them,_ Lionpaw Lionpaw Lionpaw_!"

The golden tom smirked as the bell rang. "Let's go."

The three walked into the school and towards their lockers; Lionpaw and Hollypaw ahead of Jaypaw. As Jaypaw opened his locker, he suddenly felt a hard shove as his lean body was now inside the locker.

"What-" His alarmed meow was cut off as he tried to get out and failed, the laughing faces of Breezepaw and Darkpaw shoving him inside and shutting the door. By now, most of the students had hurried off to class, and those who hadn't payed no mind to his yelling and kicking. He tried to shift around to where his backpack was behind him, but he just couldn't do it in the small space. Finally, about 10 minutes later of yelling, a voice finally mewed out,

"Hello, is someone in there?!"

He recognized that voice from his medic meeting... "W...Willowpaw?"

"Jaypaw!" The voice squeaked in shock. "What's the combo?" The tom told out the combo and Willowpaw quickly unlocked the small prison, Jaypaw falling out, panting.

"Thank you so much." He replied, looking deep into her soft blue eyes as she crouched down to see if she was okay. They held eye contact for a moments in silence, until Jaypaw finally scrambled up off the floor.

"N-no problem." Willowpaw replied as she cleared her throat. As Jaypaw stood there awkwardly staring, he began to remember her from all his meetings and classes. They had never really talked much, but he knew the she-cat was friendly and smart. _Snap out of it, you're not Lionpaw. _His mind commanded, and he grabbed his books for his first class.

"Uh, hey, would you wanna sit together at lunch?" He asked, cursing himself inwardly. But as Willowpaw's face lit up with a big smile, she replied, "Sure! I'd love to."

Jaypaw smiled a little and nodded. "Uh, good...s-see ya!" He hurried off the class, inwardly wondering what he had been thinking.

* * *

Love is blossoming! Haha! Thanks for your reviews :)


End file.
